Life Is Crazy
by Bgsoftball006
Summary: Sam finds out he has a younger sister. He brings her to live with him and his wife. But when one of the pack members imprints on her things are about to get wild.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Breanna Uley. I am in foster care. I have been in foster care ever since I can remember. I have been in multiple foster families. But this one I am in now is ok. But it's not the best. I am sitting on a bench in Seattle waiting for my foster dad to come pick me up. I notice an Native American looking my way. He looked about 17 or 18. He walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Hi. My name is Paul. What's yours?"

"Breanna Uley."

"Hang on are you related to a Sam Uley" He asked me.

"I don't know. I have been in foster care my whole life. I know nothing about my real family." I kept trying to hide the bruise on my arm. I think he noticed because he asked me

"What's that on your arm?"

"Oh it's nothing." I say a little scared. That's when I see my foster dad's car pull up. "Sorry but I have to go." I pick up my bag and walk to the car. When I got in the car I noticed he didn't look happy.

"What were you doing talking to the guy?" he yelled at me as we pull away.

"I was just talking to him for the time to pass by till you got there I promise." I say in a low voice. As we pull away I get even more scared about what's going to happen at home.

_**Paul's POV**_

I went to my car and drove as fast as I could to La Push. When I got there I ran to Emily and Sam's place. When I walked in I notice Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey Emily do you know where Sam is?" I ask with an important look on my face.

"I think he's outside playing football with the others. Why?" she asked me

"It's just really important that I ask him something." I run outside and see Sam playing football with Seth, Embry, and Jared. I guess Quil and Jake are on patrol. "Sam can I talk to you for a sec?" I yell over to him. He nods and runs over to me.

"Hey Paul what's up?" He asked me.

"Do you know if you have any siblings your mom and dad put in foster care?"

"Why?" he had a confused look on his face.

"Because today when I was in Seattle I saw this girl who looked kind of like you and I asked her what her name was and she said her name was Breanna Uley. And she said she has been in foster care her whole life."

"Oh ok I'll go call my mom right now."

_**Sam's POV**_

I ran over to Emily's and my house and grabbed my cell phone and called my Mom.

(**Sam,** Mom)

Hello

**Mom I have a really important question to ask you.**

What is it?

**Do I have a younger sister that you put into foster care?**

Sam…

**Do I or not**

Yes

**Why didn't you keep her?**

Your father said it was either him or her and I thought I couldn't live without him so I gave her up. I'm sorry Sam. But I couldn't get her back until she was 18. But you can if you want. Her name is Breanna Uley. She is in Seattle somewhere. They said she would always live in Seattle so that's your best bet. I'm sorry Sam. I have to go. I am leaving to go live with my sister in California. I'll call you soon.

**Bye mom.**

(End of conversation.)

I walk inside and see Emily finishing up dinner. I lean on the kitchen counter. Emily see's my face.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I found out I have a younger sister."

"Really that's great. Where is she?"

"In a foster home in Seattle." I say "If I could would you mind if I brought her here and she could come and lived here with us?"

"Oh I would love that. I could actually do some more girl stuff. Leah won't talk to me and Kim is always with Jared. I would love if she came and lived with us."

"Ok I'll go and call the foster home in Seattle."

I went to go call. They told me I could get her back and I could get her Friday. It was Wednesday. I told Emily and she was so excited saying she needed to go and get new things for one of our guest bed rooms so she could stay there all I could do was laugh. Dinner followed soon after that. At the dinner table Emily was all smiles.

"Emily. Why do you look so happy?" Kim asked

"Sam why don't you tell them." Emily said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jared joked

"No." I say. "Today I found out I have a younger sister. And she is in foster care. So I called them up today and said that I could bring her here and live in La Push."

Everybody broke out in "Oh my gods" "How is that possible." And stuff like that.

"When is she going to get here?" Kim asked

"I am going to pick her up Friday morning." And then I went back to eating my food.

_**Breanna's POV**_

When I got home I went straight to my room. I wondered if what the guy said was true. If I had an older brother. But I didn't have that much time to think. I got called to go make dinner. I left my extremely small room. I actually think my room is maybe a little bit bigger than Harry Potter's. But I made dinner and I put it on the table. My foster mom actually told me to sit down at the table and let me eat. You see I only eat maybe two meals a day. Breakfast and lunch I never eat dinner.

"Your social worker called they say there coming to come by Friday morning. She said she has something to tell you. So we need you to eat a lot and you will not be getting any more beatings till Friday. Then you will only allowed to eat breakfast are we clear."

"Yes mam." I say as she fills my plate. I am actually grateful. I can eat and no beatings for two days. I'm excited. This barley ever happens.

"Just to let you know dear she was talking to a stranger today when I went to pick her up." My foster dad said.

"What! That won't due. I guess the beating Friday will have to be worse." My foster mom said. I look down really sad. My foster dad sees.

"Or we could always so the other option." My foster dad says. My eyes grew big and I shake my head no.

"That's a great idea. Last time we did she behaved for two months. Ok so tonight then."

After dinner I cleaned up the dishes. And went to my room and cried. I got called to their room and that's when it happened I was raped again for the second time in my life.

_**(Time skip to Friday morning.)**_

I woke up like other morning. I got up changed and went to make breakfast for them. I put breakfast on the table and they came down and sat down and told me to eat why I can. I ate a lot of bacon eggs and half a bagel. I cleaned up afterwards. Right when I was done I hear the door bell and get all excited. My foster mom answered the door and told my social worker Jenny to come sit at the table.

"Good morning everybody. How are you?"

"Great." My foster dad answered for all of us.

"I'm sorry to bring you guys this new but we are taking Breanna away from you guys."

"What you can't do that." My foster mother said.

"Actually we can. We got a phone call from a Sam Uley and he wants to have his sister. And since he didn't know anything about her until his mom told him about her he wants her back. So I'm sorry. Breanna please go and get you things." She told me. My foster parents didn't look happy. But knew there was nothing they could do. I ran up-stairs and through everything in my duffle bag and my book bag. I grabbed my I-Pod touch they got me for my birthday last year and put it in my sweat shirt pocket. Then I headed down stairs.

"Breanna are you ready to go?" Jenny asked me

"Yup let's go." I say walking towards the door.

"Breanna anything you want to say to them." Jenny asked

"Yeah there is actually. One I never ever liked you guys and two I hope I never see you guys again. Peace out bitches." I said and walked right out the door. Jenny came out and asked me why I said that. I told her to not worry about it. In about a half an hour we were at the social worker office.

"Breanna your brother is already in my office filling out the papers. Can you wait outside my office door for 5minutes without getting in trouble?"

"I guess I'll try for you." I say grinning.

We walk in and she goes into her office and I wait outside the door. About 5 minutes later I see a man that is about 23 standing in front of me by Jenny. I kind of do look like him.

"Hi. I'm Breanna." I hold my hand out.

"Sam." He shakes my hand.

"Ok so now that's over you guys can go. Breanna you know my number if you ever have to call me." She says giving me a hug. Sam grabs my duffle bag and takes it out to his truck. He puts in the very back. I put my book bag back there with it. I get in the truck and put my seat belt on. He does the same thing. It's completely silent in the truck on the way to where ever we were going. The only sound was the radio. It's been about 2 hours. Sam reaches over and turns down the radio.

"So do you have any nick names?"

"I liked to be called Bre."

"That's cool. Do you play any sports?"

"When I was little I did cheerleading. I also play softball. I like throwing a football but don't know how to play."

"That's cool. I guess I'll tell you where you'll be living. Well we live on a reservation. There are not a lot of people but there is at the same time. There are a lot of kids your age. Your 15 right?"

"Yeah I am. How old are you 23?"

"Close 22."

"So we'll be there in about 20-25 minutes."

"Ok cool."

About 20 minutes later we get there I look out my window. I see some kids playing hop scotch. And some are jumping rope. I smile. We pull up to this two story house. When the truck stops I get out I see somebody comes out and greets me.

"You must be Breanna. Hi I'm Emily Sam's wife." She offers her hand. And I shake it.

"It's so nice of you to let me stay here." I say

"It's no problem." She says I smile at her. I go and grab both my bags from back of the truck and walk back over to Emily.

"Here let me show you to your room." As we walk through the house I see it's very homey looking. We come up to a door and she opens it. It's a really big bed room. I walk in and put my stuff on the bed. Then I hear noises from where we walked on from.

"Oh There's the guys. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. So if you want to come out now you can." We both walk out and I see 4 pairs of eyes on me.

_**I hope you all like it**_

_**Please review:)**_

_**Bgsoftball006 **_


	2. Chapter 2

I notice one pair of eyes I just can't put a name to them. I think it starts with a P. Well I guess I'll find out soon. "Hi my name is Breanna. But people usually call me Bre. What's yours?" I ask

"My name is Kim." A girl holding one of the guys hands say.

"Jared." The one holding Kim's hand said.

"Quil." The short one said

"Paul." The one said that I met before.

"Ok thanks. I'm not really good at names but I'll try and remember them." I say with a smile. They all went to sit in their seats.

"Bre you can sit next to me this is the new seat." Quil said. I nod and walk over there and sit next to him. They all start to fill their plates when Emily says something.

"Excuse you guy's ladies first." She says. I take 1 piece of chicken and a little bit of mash potatoes. Quil looks at me.

"Aren't you going to eat more than that?" Quil asked.

"No I'm not that hungry." I smile at him.

"Bre I was wondering if you wanted to go to the store with me so you can get some snacks that you like." Emily asked

"Sure that's sounds cool. Who else is going?"

"Probably just Embry, you, and me." Emily said. I must get a look on my face.

"He's another one of the teenagers that live around here and spends a lot of time around here."

"Oh. Ok."

After dinner I was about to grab my plate. But the guys told me to sit back down.

"The guys clean up after meals. Since the girls cook all the meals. So if you want we can leave now. Embry will be here any minuet." Emily said. Right at that moment the door opened and two guys walk in shirtless. I look down at the floor.

"I'll be right back." I take off up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and go to my bag and grab my I-Pod and listen to a song to make me relax. Once the song is over I put my I-Pod on my back pocket. I walk down the stairs and see everybody looking at me. I just kept me eyes on the ground.

"Bre are you ok? You took off really fast to your room." Kim asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said still looking at the ground embarrassed. "Emily are you ready to go?" I ask Emily.

"Yeah. Are ready Embry?" Emily asked

"Yup let's go." The 3 of us walk towards the door. I see were taking the truck. So I guess I'm stuck in the middle of the both of them. "Hi im Embry by the way." He put his hand out to shake mine.

"Breanna." I shake his hand. But I don't look into his eyes. I get into the truck. We go to the store and get everything we needed to. Once we get back I see Sam and the other guys all outside playing football. I get out of the truck and help take the groceries in.

"Bre, Em. Do you want to come play football?" Jared came in and asked.

"Sure." We say at the same time. We laugh. We both run out and im on Sam and Embry is on the other team. We get in the huddle. Sam is giving out positions.

"Breanna you do know what you're are doing right?"

"Of course I do Sam. I am here right."

"Ok then you block."

"What do you mean block."

"Bre I thought you knew you said you knew what you knew how to play football."

"NO. I thought you met if I knew what I was doing in LIFE."

The guys all laugh. I see Paul and two kids I don't know.

"Fine you go long. Break"

Once the through the football I ran long. I got all the way to the field goal and Paul through it to me and I caught it and we won the game. Our team celebrated. I go over to the guys I have no idea's names are.

"Hi im Bre what's your names?"

"Seth Clearwater." The shorter one that looks about 13

"Jake." The taller one said.

"Nice to meet you both." I say with a smile

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight? If you are do you want to walk with us?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I guess." I say smiling. I never thought it would be this easy to make friends.

"Let's go then." Jake said. As we start to walk to the bonfire I see Quil and Embry waiting by a tree for us. We all walk together. Once we get to the bonfire I notice the beach and Paul and Jared throwing a football. The guys go and try to grab the football. But I guess Paul through it at me and I wasn't paying attention and it hit me in the head. I fell on my butt. They all run over to me.

"Bre are you ok?" Embry asked me. I looked at him and then that's when I feel a pull towards him. We stared at each other for about 15 seconds. Then I heard comments.

"Sam is going to kill you."

"Oh my god"

"What did you just do?"

I just looked at all of them like they were crazy. That's when Sam came over.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked

_**Im going to end here. **_

_**Please review.**_

_**Ill update soon :)**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Embry's POV**_

Oh my god I did not just imprint on Sam's younger sister. I can officially say im dead.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam said as he walked over to us. He gave me a look to tell him what's going on.

"Sam can I talk to you over there please?" I say pointing over to a tree. We walk over there and I get really nervous. I think he might actually kill me.

"What the hell did you do Embry?" Sam said in a warning tone. Which met don't mess around or I will hurt you.

"I imprinted on your sister." I say just taking the risk of me getting hurt.

"You did what?"

"I imprinted on Breanna. Im sorry I couldn't help it."

"Well ok then. Im glad it's you and not somebody else. I think I trust you the most. Oh and by the way if you hurt her I will break your leg." Sam said and walked to sit next to his imprint Emily. I smile and walk back over to everybody. I see Breanna sitting off to the side watching the guys throwing the football.

"Embry catch." I look over and see Seth throwing the football to me. I catch it and I see Breanna smile at me. I smile back and throw the ball to Quil. I go and sit next to Breanna.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"Do you like La Push so far?"

"Yeah so far." She smiled.

_**Breanna's POV**_

I smiled at him. I think he really is hot.

"Breanna come here" Sam my brother yelled. I got up and ran over to my brother.

"Yes?"

"Do you want a hamburger or Hot dog?"

"Hamburger please"

I go back to the spot where I was sitting earlier. I see the guys playing football. Shirts against skins I see Embry is on skins. I love his body is 8 pack is amazing. Paul is on the shirts. He sees me and singles me to go long. I ran to the field goal and catch the ball. The guys looked shocked and I just laugh. Paul gives me a high five. 5 minutes later we get called for dinner. All the girls get food first. I sit on a log when Quil and Embry come and sit next to me. The elders tell the legends of the tribe. I listen carefully. They are very interesting. Then they came to the imprinting legends. That was the most interesting. I really do wonder if they are true. If they are I think that would be the coolest thing ever. After the legends are over the elders leave. Paul went over to a truck and puts music on.

"Hey Bre, Do you want to make smore's?" Kim asked me.

"Umm I don't know how to." I say shyly.

"Oh it's easy come on." Kim said dragging me over to the camp fire. I see Embry, Quil, and Seth by the campfire roasting marsh mellows. "So take this and put it in the fire." She gave me a stick with a marsh mellow on it. I put it in the fire. The guys all give me a questioning look.

"You don't know how to make Smore's" Embry asked

"No." I said a little bit embarrassed. I take the marsh mellow out and see it's done. Kim takes it and puts a gram cracker and a cracker around the marsh mellow around it. She gives it to me. The guys are all staring at me.

"What?"

"We want to see you face when you first take a bite." Seth said. I roll my eyes. I took a bite and I think I fell in love. The guys all laughed at me.

_**Im going to end this chapter here. **_

_**Please review. **_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note….

I don't know if I should continue my stories….. if you thin k I should please review and tell me. I know I will probably still update my big time rush one but I do not know what others. Please review and tell me what you think….

Sincerely

Bgsoftball006


	5. Chapter 5

_**"No." I said a little bit embarrassed. I take the marsh mellow out and see it's done. Kim takes it and puts a gram cracker and a cracker around the marsh mellow around it. She gives it to me. The guys are all staring at me.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"We want to see you face when you first take a bite." Seth said. I roll my eyes. I took a bite and I think I fell in love. The guys all laughed at me.**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"How can this be so good?" I say really fast. I was bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Breanna I think you've had five to many." Embry said laughing with Seth.

"No…. I've only had….10. That's not that many." Those two laughed again.

"Hey Bre do you wanna go for a walk with me?" Embry asked

"Um sure." I smile when he asked me

We were walking down the beach and we come to a rock. He motions for me to sit on it. So I do and he sit's next to me. We just sit there in comfortable silence.

"Embry are the legends true?"

"What why would you think that?"

"Because the imprint legend said you would feel a pull towards the person after they look you in the eyes. Also that you would have a high temperature. So are they true?"

"Yes they are true and yes I imprinted on you." Embry said.

The next the I think is shocked him a little. I jump and start yelling I knew it and that this is so cool. But the next thing I did after that is something I never thought would happen. He kissed me. I was kind of taken back but before I could kiss him back he pulled away and walked away.

"Embry… Embry… Embry please come back." I kept yelling. I didn't want to run after him because I didn't really feel like getting lost on my first day here. So I went back to the bon fire. Seeing only a few people left. I see Emily and I walk over there.

"Hey Emily I was wondering if we can go back to the house. Im kind of tired."

"Sure." She said with a smile.

We went to tell Sam that we were heading home. He said ok and to be careful. They kissed and Emily and I started to walk home. Once we got there I went to get my guitar and went on the porch. I started to play a couple songs I knew. About 10-15 minutes later I heat people laughing and talking. They come on the porch and they see me sitting on the swing with the guitar. I see Embry in the group. I see a hurt look in his eyes. Then I see a girl. She started to pull him inside. So I guess he already has a girlfriend. I guess the imprint doesn't mean anything to him. So I decided to do what I did 2 years ago. I go upstairs and I grab one of the small bags I decided to pack. I put 2 pairs of jeans and a short and a long sleeve shirt in it. I put on my running shoes and climb out the window. I get on the ground and I get scared.

"Wow one day here and you already want to run away? I don't think you'll get far. We all know this place like the back of our hand." Paul said.

"Well why don't we put it to the test then. Give me 5 minutes and then you go in and tell everybody. Trust me you guys won't find me." I say and put my hand out.

"Find and if we do you have to promise to never do this again." He says as we shake hands. And then I take off. I run into the woods. I get into the river and then I get out and I get into a tree. I stay up there. I throw my bag down in the woods somewhere and I just sit there and wait. About two minutes later I her running. I get closer and closer to the tree. Then I see the giant wolves from the legends run past me to where my bag was. They were sniffing it and then started running again. I see one that is grey with dark spots on his back. The wolf just fall on the ground next to me bag. I feel a pull near the wolf so I climb down. I cautiously walk towards it.

"Hey buddy. Im not gonna hurt you I'm just gonna get my bag." I look at the wolf. He looks at me and howls. I knew it was one of the guys. Especially one I don't want to see right now so I start running. I climb up into a tree that is a little farther than the other one. I get to a branch high enough where nobody can reach me. I see three wolves stop at the tree im at. They look up and see me. I see Paul, Sam, and Embry come running to the tree.

"I told you Bre. We know this place like the back of our hands." Paul said smugly.

"Breanna Elise Uley you get your ass down here right now! You are in so much trouble! You don't have any idea!" Sam yelled. Now I am definitely not leaving this tree. Im not going to get hit. So I just stayed put.

"Breanna did you not hear me. I said come down now!"

"No im good. I like it up here it has a nice view." I say looking out in the forest. Not noticing the tree branch moving until I get thrown over somebody's shoulder and carried down the tree. Next thing I know is im on the ground and Embry is hugging me.

"Please don't ever do that again. Please I thought I lost you." Embry said in a pleading tone.

"Ok I promise." I say hugging him back.

"Breanna don't think your off the hook you are in so much trouble you have no idea." He said. He nodded to Embry and he walked away and then a wolf came back in his spot.

"is this Embry?"

"Yup." As Sam said that Embry fell on his stomach in a im not gonna hurt you kind of way.

"Come on we got to go home. Were hungry" Paul said lifting me up and putting me on Embry's back. I held on to the fur and he took off. We were all home in about five minutes. When I got home I saw Emily not looking to happy.

"Breanna Uley do you know how much trouble you're in?" As she said that she threw up her hand. I flinched back and all the guys saw it.

"Bre why did you just flinch?" Embry asked putting his arms around me.

"I…I….."

_**That's the end of the chapter please review!:D**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


End file.
